1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fluid or hydrostatic transmissions and, more particularly, to operating controls therefor.
2. Reference to Prior Art
In prior hydrostatic transmissions, the precise angular location of the neutral position of the operating shaft sometimes varies from one transmission to another because of tolerances in manufacture. Furthermore, prior controls were not readily adjustable to afford coordination of the neutral position of the control with the location of the neutral position of the hydrostatic transmission. Thus, the neutral position of the control was sometimes offset from the neutral position of the operating shaft of the hydrostatic transmission.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,195,084 H. N. Eklund; Mar 26, 1940 PA0 2,427,621 E. S. Peterson; Sept. 16, 1947 PA0 2,674,448 R. Marple; Apr. 6, 1954 PA0 3,276,285 F. T. Irgens; Oct. 4, 1966 PA0 3,628,393 R. D. Houk; Dec. 21, 1971 PA0 4,111,062 W. I. Callaghan; Sept. 5, 1978 PA0 4,375,771 J. Kobett; Mar. 8, 1983 PA0 4,458,549 A. Tani, et al.; July 10, 1984 PA0 4,490,710 Kopsho, Jr., et al.; Dec. 25, 1984